To Love Once Again
by ChiTwiGal
Summary: Sometimes we think the grass is greener on the "other side of the fence." Or is it?  Frustrated Emmett Cullen is determined to make some changes in his life. But can he handle the prize he discovers? Or can he learn to value what he already has?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters... they all belong to Ms. Meyers... the plot of the story is mine and mine alone. If you are found copying or claiming ownership trust me you will be found out :)**

**Special thanks need to go out BoneyBabe for her constant support in so many ways, 84Gemma for pre-reading and doing polyvores of Rose's outfits, Christag_Banner for the beautiful banner and finally to Djsmommie for betaing my little ditty and making sure it was ready for all of you to read. I owe you all a drink of some sort and much more.**

* * *

><p><strong>To Love Once Again<strong>

The week was ending much like it had started_ – _horribly and Emmett needed a change. He walked through the door after a long hard day at the office, and heard the warning his wife constantly gave him coming from the kitchen_ – _This was NOT a change.

"Don't you dare just drop your briefcase by the door and kick off your shoes. Put them where they belong. I'm sick and tired of picking up after you. It's not like you're the only one who works hard in this house." Her voice was stern and he could tell she meant business.

Emmett and his wife had been married for almost ten years and this greeting which he received as he came home from work every day had been grating on his nerves for some time now. He wasn't a messy type of guy. He just liked to get inside as quickly as possible, see his beautiful wife, grab himself a beer to relax before sitting down for dinner. Later he wanted to unwind in front of the TV watching some type of sporting event then start the routine all over again the next day. But today he had finally hit his breaking point.

He slammed his briefcase onto the floor and raised his voice in response to her commands, "I'm done…I can't take you treating me like a child anymore. I'm leaving and don't know when or if I will be back."

Swiftly he climbed the stairs and grabbed some clothes from his closet and stuffed them in a duffel bag. He moved into the en suite bathroom and retrieved his toiletries and threw them on top of his clothes. As he zipped up the bag and turned to leave he noticed her as she leaned against the doorway smirking as she looked at him.

"So where do you think you are going?" she inquired.

"Wherever I want," he barked back and grabbed his bags. He brushed by her standing in the doorway. "And don't wait for me cuz I might never be coming back"

She waived her hand in the air as if to dismiss what he just said. She assumed he would be back in a few days just as in the past. "Have fun baby. I'll be here when you get home. Just remember you'll have to make it up to me."

As he passed the table by the front door he took off his wedding ring and left it there, grabbed his bag and left.

Emmett was so angry at her latest outburst and he knew that this time he had to get away to clear his mind. Some place where he could just blend into the background. But still somewhere that could entertain him and keep his mind off of what he had just left behind.

He drove around aimlessly for the next few hours and finally parked his car in the remote lot at the airport. Once there he climbed out, grabbed his bags and headed inside to take a look at the departure board. He wondered if it would be easy to just step forward and buy an open ended ticket in these new days of airline security or if he would get harassed. The departure board looked to him like a smorgasbord of entrees each one enhanced something he felt he was missing in his life; New York City, with the massive amount of people where he could easily just blend into the back ground. Los Angeles, where he could pretend to be whatever or whoever he wanted to be since that town was already full of fake people who called themselves actors. Hawaii intrigued him since he could see himself reclined on a beach, but knew he wouldn't blend in since his skin was pale from the Pacific Northwest's lack of sunshine. Finally the perfect place captured his eye and if he realized if he hurried he could be on his way within the hour.

"Sir may I help you?" a cheerful young lady behind the counter inquired.

"Yes, I'd like to book a one way ticket to Las Vegas please." His heart started to beat a little faster once the words had left his lips. The more he thought about it, the more he knew it held all the things the other cities had to offer just in one place. He could hear the theme of the commercial that always played as he watched his sporting events. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas. He could get the bustle of the big city with the warmth and laziness of lounging by the pool as if on a beach. But most of all he could pretend to be whoever he wanted. Though he had never been there, his friends Edward and Jasper always bragged how they were able to get a nice piece of ass there and the girls would believe whatever they told them.

"Umm… Sir you do know that it's cheaper to buy a round trip ticket and if you need to change it you're already paying the unrestricted fare so it wouldn't be a problem." She said tentatively. "If you don't know when you want to return then we can just book it out a few weeks and you can change it when you decide."

"Sure then let's do that I just want to make sure I make the next flight leaving."

Before he knew it he had tickets in hand and was running through the terminal as he had little time before the flight left. As he approached the gate a final call for passengers was made. He had gotten there just in the nick of time.

"Are you Mr. McCarty?" the gate agent inquired.

"Yes, I'm sorry I was running late." He apologized as he held his boarding pass out to her.

"Well you just made it. They were waiting for you so they could close the door. Please make your way and get seated as quickly as possible so that you don't delay the flight."

"I will and thank you."

"You're welcome; enjoy your time in Vegas."

"Oh, I will." Emmett responded with a wink and jogged down the jet way.

He stepped onto the plane and made his way quickly to his seat. As he reached down and grabbed the end of the seat belt he noticed a pair of beautiful bare female legs just a few rows in front of him. He slowly scanned them from her ankle to her knee and then continued up until he saw her stunning profile. Wow, was all he could hear inside his head as he felt his pants tighten a little as his cock hardened. He had never had a reaction like this just looking at another woman, at least not since he had met his wife.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a stern but gentle voice, "Sir we need you to fasten that seat belt as we've pushed away from the gate."

**~o0o~**

Emmett found himself staring at the beauty in front of him for the entire flight. He realized that if anyone knew the thoughts going through his mind that he could be arrested for many things. Luckily for him, it seemed the passengers were all into themselves, trying to start the party early by drinking on the plane or becoming schooled in the various types of table games which existed in the City of Sin.

Emmett had tried to keep an eye on the beauty as the plane unloaded its passengers, and wondered where she was headed. Sadly_, _due to the typical over abundance of carry-on luggage some people took, she was gone before he was even able to get off the plane. Now he was faced with the dilemma of where he was going to stay while he was in town. Maybe this_ was _something he should have thought about earlier, but since this was all about spontaneity and doing things differently then he would have done with her he quickly shrugged off such thoughts.

He wandered with the rest of the passengers toward the exits, his senses on overload from the sights and sounds of the in slot machines scattered throughout the airport. Once in baggage claim he saw the desk for the MGM Resort properties and decided to see if any of them had availability for the next few days. The hosts behind the counter were more than happy to set him up in a suite and even gave him some 'perks' to go along with it. After things were all set, he grabbed a cab and headed for the strip. His hotel was perfectly located in the middle of all the action and he knew if he could just find her that he would be having the time of his life.

Once he was settled and able to freshen up he decided it was time to set out and search for the beauty he had seen on the plane. He knew this wouldn't be an easy task with the hundreds of thousands of people who were out on a Friday night along the strip but he also had faith if he could just see her once more he would know what to do to get to know her more intimately. To gather up the courage he knew he would need if he was lucky enough to meet her, he headed to the casino and played a few hands of blackjack while downing shots of Jack Daniels and some beers. He soon won well over ten thousand dollars and he knew it was time to move on. He slammed a final shot, grabbed the beer and the hundred dollar chip on the table to thank the dealer then headed on his way to find the elusive beauty he hadn't been able to stop thinking about.

He was quick to fall in love with Vegas for all that was quirky about it. Women in fuck me heels wearing dresses that barely covered their pussies, people handing out all types of paraphernalia with a number you could call for your next lay, but mostly because he was able to walk wherever he wanted to with drink in hand. He knew on this journey that he was going to need as much liquid courage as he could get if he was going to get his prize.

As he traveled from casino to casino he wondered if he would ever be able to find her. Was she even here or did she catch a connection on to somewhere else? Maybe she was married or was meeting up with her lover. He had been in and out of at least five casinos and hadn't even caught a glimpse of someone who remotely looked like her. His confidence was starting to waiver as he walked into the casino next to his and decided if she wasn't here then it wasn't meant to be and tomorrow. He would start again with the new day.

As he walked through the main aisle he saw a commotion at a craps table near the back and decided to see what was happening. He couldn't get very close as there was a huge crowd of people trying to get a glimpse of the action taking place. Emmett was rather tall but still had a hard time seeing over the group in front of him. He strained his neck but still _saw _nothing. So he resolved to just give up his search and accept that having this beauty was not meant to be. He turned to leave and ran into a rather burly gentleman in a sharp suit. "Sorry dude, I should watch where I'm walking"

"No problem sir, I'm just here to try to help a guest back to their room without being bothered."

"Oh, really, so there's a high roller at the table tonight."

"Yes sir, they say it's her first time here and she has beginners luck. She's been trying to leave for an hour but the other's think the table will lose its luck if she leaves."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Emmett decided to wait as his curiosity had got the best of him; since he too had beginners luck when he sat down to play blackjack. As he stood there he noticed the crowd start to part and then slowly disperse as the security guard he had talked to lead the way followed closely bythe beauty he had been looking flanked by more guards. As she passed she looked at Emmett and smiled sweetly and gave him a quick wink. With that his heart melted and he knew that tomorrow he needed to find her and make his move.

**~o0o~**

Early the next morning Emmett decided to go for a morning run down the strip and formulate a plan to capture his lady. He completed five miles and then headed to the concierge to see if he could reserve a cabana for the day at the hotel where he knew she was staying since they were owned by the same parent company. She was more than willing to oblige and stated he would have one of the best ones at no charge because he was now a special guest of the hotel. He guessed winning had its perks.

After he showered and grabbed something to eat, he headed over to the neighboring pool hoping that the beauty might decide to just relax and take in some of the incredible weather. He was greeted at the door by a casino host who showed him to his cabana and assured him all his needs would be taken care of. Once settled he decided to take a swim thinking it would give him a chance to scope out who was there and possibly catch of glimpse of the beauty he had come for.

He dove into the pool and stayed underwater the whole way to the opposite end. When he came up to get a breathe he stood and looked around slowly. Not seeing the woman he was hoping for,he turned around, ducked back under the water and swarm back to his cabana. As he surfaced his attention was captured by an incredibly beautiful form making its way towards him. The cream colored designer cover up reached mid-thigh, the ruffled layers in the front hiding what was obviously a slender figure. Her tanned skin glistened under the thin straps that held up the dress giving the viewer a nice look at her exposed shoulders and slender arms. As he scanned down her body once more he noticed the open toe wedge platform heels which showed off her perfectly toned legs.

He watched every step she made as she was escorted to the cabana next to his. After what seemed like a pleasant exchange with her cabana host she moved and drew the fabric curtains closed as if to tell the world she didn't wish to be bothered. Not sure how to decipher what he had just witnessed; he pulled himself from the water and made his way over to his own cabana. He dried himself off and decided to relax on the over sized chaise lounge inside his own cabana. As he reached over to pluck a small bunch of grapes from the complimentary fruit tray, he noticed he was able to see into her cabana through a small gap in the cloth curtains which made up the walls. He tried not to stare but couldn't help himself as he saw more of her tanned skin. She had removed her cover-up and was now wearing what looked to be a stunning gold two piece bikini.

"Excuse me Mr. McCarty is there anything I can get you?" Jessica the cabana host inquired.

"What?" was his reaction since he had been caught drooling as he was spying on the beauty next to him. "I mean excuse me what did you say?"

"I was wondering if there was anything I could get for you?"

Hearing the question made his cock twitch and dirty thoughts run through his mind. What he wouldn't do to get whatever his beauty to remove that itsy, bitsy bikini she was wearing.

"Umm… I don't need anything but I was wondering if you could deliver a bottle of _your best _champagne to the women in the cabana next to me with my compliments."

"Sure would you like me to tell her it's from you Mr. McCarty?"

"No, please just tell her it's from an admirer."

"Sure thing, I'll deliver it personally."

"Thank you."

After Jessica left, Emmett leaned over to what others might assume was to grab another bunch of grapes when in reality it was to see if the view of the beauty next to him still existed. Much to his dismay the window he had been looking through was still there but the woman he desired was not in his line of sight. He rolled over onto his back closed his eyes and imagined what it would be like to slowly remove the bikini she was wearing as he worshiped her body in his cabana. His thoughts were so vivid they aroused him to the point where he realized he was continuously rearranging his cock. He soon realized he needed to take a dip in the cool water to calm himself down.

He moved to the end of the chaise and was starting to stand when he saw her. There she was gracefully making her way up the stairs of the pool. Her long blonde hair was clinging to her upper body showing the pathway to her pert breasts - the exact path he hoped that his hands and then mouth would take soon. His arousal grew again to the point where he knew he had to stay where he was or the whole world would know what was on his mind.

As she reached the top step, she slowly and seductively leaned down to pick up a towel which she must have placed alongside the pool before she entered. If he thought the sight of her emerging wet from the pool drove him crazy the vision of her bent over drove him wild. He knew he needed to find a way to approach the perfect creature in front of him. But as before his body was reacting more intensely than he had felt in a long time. Luckily, just as he thought she was going to notice him gawking at her, Jessica appeared with the bottle of champagne he had requested.

Jessica and the beauty spoke quietly and she motioned for the bottle to be put inside her cabana. Jessica followed her request and the beauty finished drying herself off slowly and seductively as if she knew he was watching every move she made. Once she was all dried off, she sashayed over to her cabana and this time she left the curtains open.

He knew he needed to approach her and at least introduce himself. If he didn't do it soon he felt his body might explode but he also knew at his current state of attention that he needed to wait. So he moved back onto the chaise grabbing the TV remote and turning on a baseball to get his mind off of what he had just seen. After a few minutes of watching his beloved Seattle Mariner's make three errors his problem had effectively been calmed and decided to make his move.

As he made his way to the front of his cabana, he could hear a conversation between a male and female and hoped that he hadn't lost his chance. Much to his relief he could see that she was conversing with one of the other cabana hosts and could tell by her body language that she was being cordial and not interested in him at all.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could bring me a Corona and whatever this lovely lady would like", Emmett requested from cabana boy.

"Yes sir," was Eric's response. "What may I get you miss?"

"Nothing, I think the champagne I have here is enough." She gestured at the bottle sitting in the champagne bucket next to her chaise.

"Well, if you would like anything else it would be my pleasure to get if for you," Emmett said with a smile on his face as he made his way just inside of her cabana extending his hand to greet her. "Emmett McCarty"

"Rosalie Hale. It's a pleasure to meet you please have a seat I was just about to turn on the Mariner's game."

"Oh, trust me you don't want to do that I was just watching it and they look like a bunch of tee ball players not professionals."

Rose through her head back and laughed, "It almost sounds like you are talking about the Chicago Cubs."

Emmett couldn't hold back his laughter when he heard what Rose had just said, who knew such a beauty would know so much about professional baseball. "You are correct and it's a sad state of affairs when you hear your favorite team compared to one who hasn't won a world series in over 100 years."

Afterthat exchange the two of them conversed for hours. Emmett continually had to think about other things when he gazed upon Rose in a bikini which was definitely made to show off all of her assets and he was pretty sure she knew it. Luckily for him there was a table and he was able to discretely adjust himself and change the subject when he needed to so things didn't get out of hand. Minutes of conversation turned into hours and before either of them knew it the afternoon had turned into early evening.

"So, do you have plans for the evening?" Emmett inquired as if it was just part of the exchange they had been having.

"Nothing definite, I might go see a show or hang out at one of the clubs and you?" Rose responded as she threw the ball back into his court.

"I was planning on grabbing a bite to eat and finding a place to relax and enjoy the company of a beautiful lady." He said with a smile as he slowly gazed from her stunning eyes, to her amazing breasts down her toned legs to the tips of her toes before following the same path upwards to meet her eyes again.

"Oh, that sounds like a nice evening," She replied as she stood up from her chaise and made her way over to where he was sitting dragging her fingers along his arm. "I hope you find her." Then she turned, grabbed her cover up and put it on then slowly left the cabana.

All he could do was watch in stunned silence as she left without even a glance back to see the disappointed look on his face. _What was he going to do now? Was she playing hard to get or was she not interested in him?_ He waited for a few minutes and then gathered up his self esteem and then headed back to his room to get ready for the evening ahead and formulate a plan on how he was going to woo her in orderto spend more time with her.

**~o0o~**

After a few hours of replaying the day back in his head Emmett was ready to head out for the evening. Not really sure what or where he wanted to go he ended up at Shadows, one of the most unique bars he had ever seen. He grabbed a place at the bar and ordered a Bombay Sapphire gin and tonic. While he waited for it to arrive he realized how the bar got its name as he found himself staring at the silhouettes of women dancing behind the bar as if at a high class peep show.

"Here you go, if there's anything else I can get you just let me know," Mike the bartender said.

The more he watch the show unfolding in front of him, the more he imagined it was Rose dancing and that thought alone made his pants a little tighter. He decided it was better to turn his attention down to the drink which sat in front of him then watch the show which caused more pain than joy for him. He found himself aimlessly moving the stir stick around before he lifted the glass to his lips and tossing it back.

"Hey there Mike can you help a guy out with another?" he said knowing that his night was headed in the direction of getting drunk while sitting at the bar alone thinking about the exquisite beauty he let get away earlier today. _Why didn't he just ask her to join him this evening? Why did he feel like he had to play games? Was it because of his wife at home? Was he afraid she would turn him down?_

"Here you go," Mike said as he placed a new drink down and grabbed the empty glass and then leaned in closer to whisper. "I think there's someone checking you out." He stepped back and looked to the opposite end of the bar.

When Emmett followed his gaze there she was sitting in a form fitting strapless regal purple dress. He could only see her from her breast up but the view for him was breath taking. She smiled coyly back at him and he raised his glass in acknowledgement before throwing it back and placed the empty glass on the bar.

"Mike could you do a guy a favor and send a drink down to the lovely lady along with one for me."

"Sure thing," he confirmed as he stepped away to make what looked to be a martini for her and another gin and tonic for him.

Emmett rose from the perch he had kept and threw a few large bills on the bar to cover his tab along with a substantial tip for Mike. He kept his eyes on her as he made his way to the end of the bar arriving just as Mike placed her martini in front of her.

"Compliments of the gentleman ma'am," Mike gestured with a glance over her shoulder toward Emmett and then placed his gin and tonic on the bar.

"Thanks Mike," Emmett responded and placed another twenty to show his appreciation. "So is this what you consider a club?" Emmett inquired.

"No, but I figured this might be more up your alley so I thought I'd see if I could find you here first." Rose smiled as she reached up and lightly stroked Emmett's hand.

"Oh did you?" raising his eyebrow in question. "Why don't we move over to a sofa where we can get a little more comfortable?" He reached out to help her down from the stool she had been perched onand grabbed her drink as she walked seductively over to one of the inviting sofas in the corner.

"How's this one? I figured you would prefer to be out of the main stream so you could enjoy the company of a beautiful lady" she winked as she repeated the exact words he had used earlier in the day.

"It's perfect, a great place to get to know you more intimately." He smirked and wondered where the evening would lead.

Throughout the evening they talked, laughed, and watched the silhouettes as they danced behind the screens giving them each ideasof what they would like to havehappen this evening. Gentle touches led to more suggestive ones as they moved their bodies closer to each other. Gentle kisses moved into a full blown make out session as Rose moved to siton Emmett's lap. She let his hand wander up her thigh and under the little bit of material that covered her lap. It didn't seem like either of them cared if they were being watched and they had soonbecome lost in each other while the outside world ceased toexist.

As Emmett continued to move his fingers higher he was greeted by something he could only have hoped for in his dreams. Rose wasn't wearing any underwear and he was able to feel the wetness from her arousal on the tips of his fingers. Once he knew she wanted the same thing he did he made a trail of kisses from her lips to her cheek and over to her ear and then whispered, "If we don't leave soon I'm going to take you right here but I would much prefer to take my time."

As she heard his words Rose took a deep breath and noddedher head in agreement. Next thing they knew they were on their feet quickly making their way to her room since it was closer than his. Along the way their hands roamed over each other's bodies and their lips were joined more than they were apart. It was if they were two horny teenagers anticipating sex for the first time. If people were watching them neither of them knew nor frankly cared.

Once on the elevator they found themselves alone. Emmett moved so that Rose's back was flush against the wall and placed his body against hers to make sure that whatever he did to her was blocked from the security camera. He slowly moved his hand up her inner thigh moving her dress up as he did and dragged his finger along her pussy to see how ready and willing she was to have him. Much to his pleasure she was even wetter than she had been in the bar causing his cock to grow harder. He gently pressed his hips into hers so that she could feel how large and hard his erection had become. As he did that Rose trailed her nails up and down his back while pressing her hips back in anticipation of what the rest of the night would bring.

As soon asthe elevator reached her floor Emmett scooped Rose up into his arms and made hisway to her room only depositing her on the bed once they were safely inside.

"So big fella what should we do now," Rose teased him as she propped herself up on her elbows, dragging one of her platform heeled stilettos up the inside of his leg until her toes were barely touching his cock.

Emmett reached down grabbing her ankle and pulled it up towards his mouth and began to place gentle kisses along her calf as he whispered, "How about if I fuck you long and hard until you can't cum anymore?"

As she heard the words come from Emmett's mouth Rose knew here resolve would not last long. She began to rub her thighs together to keep from coming undone at that exact moment. She remembered the first time she had seen him as he boarded the plane hoping that by the end of her weekend he would be inside of her.

Emmett's self control was also waning as he tasted her skin and her scent permeated the air. He knew even though he wanted to take this slow that it was more likely he was going to make it fast. Once his lips met the back of her knee he gently sucked, bit and then kissed the area before he lowered her leg gently back down. Then he took a step back and hurriedly removed his clothes. As he did this, Rose stood from the bed unzipped her dress letting it fall to the floor and stepped out of it. Much to Emmett's shock and delight only leaving her in her six inch black platform stiletto heels. As he saw the naked beauty in front of him his cock got even harder. He moved forward lifting her into his arms before he gently placed her onto the bed.

He then turned his attention to herand slowly removed her shoes whilehe placed gentle yet frantic kisses from the tips of her toes to the back of her knees. Next he crawled up onto the bed spreading her legs wider as he went and settled between them. He first lifted her right leg over his shoulder followed by the left one. Finally he leaned down and tasted her as he had wanted to all day long.

As soon asRose felt his mouth where she desperately wanted it she knew it wouldn't take long until she came. She also knew that the sooner she came this way the sooner she would be able to convince him to be inside of her. Slowly she moved her hands to her breasts massaging them then pulling and pinching her taught nipples. She let herself feel every second of the best orgasm she had ever had.

Once she was able to calm down enough to catch her breath she mumbled. "Emmett that was the best ever but I need you inside of me and I need you now."

He was more than happy to oblige. He moved forward so that his cock was positioned directly at her entrance then swiftly buriedthe head inside of her. He began to moveinside of her with long, slow gentle movements while she begged himto take her over the edge again. Once she fell he eased back off until she had just about recovered before moving faster making her next orgasm come harder than the two before. Finally after he made her come a fourth time he let his seed spill into her as he came hard collapsing on top of her as he captured her lips with his.

Once he was able to catch his breath he rolled them both on their sides while keeping their limbs intertwined in what looked like a pretzel. He didn't want a single inch of her skin to not be touching his. The only time he was willing to break their connection as to lean down and pull a blanket over them so that she wouldn't be cold. Once that one gesture was completed they slept the night away peacefully in each other's arms.

**~o0o~ **

A buzzing like analarm clock woke Rose first the following morning.

"Mmmf…" Rose groaned out as she started to stir. She stretched her hand out to find the source of the annoying sound hitting the phone receiver as she frantically searched for the clock. Just like it started the sound suddenly stopped.

"Hello….Ma'am?"

A muffled voice broke through the morning after mind blowing sex haze, making her realize that it wasn't an alarm clock but the ringing of the phone which had broken the peaceful slumber.

"Yeah?"

"Um…Ma'am, this is the front desk with your wake up call. Sorry to disturb you but this is the time you specified."

"Um…thanks."

With her eyes still closed, Rose reached over and searched for the receiver to place it back on the cradle, and groaned as she rolled to get out of bed. Once her feet were hung over the side she decided it was time to peek at the clock. Once she saw the time showed 11:50 A.M. she jumped off the bed and began to yell.

"Shit! Emmett! Get up! We need to pack and get to the airport or we will miss our flight!" She grabbed a pillow off of the bed and wacked him in the face.

"Shh…Rose…why so loud? Don't you still want to sleep a little longer after the marathon sex session we had last night?"

Rose then reached down and pulled the covers back from him and raised her voice again. "Did you not hear me the first time? Get your ass out of that bed or help me God I WILL leave you here!"

"Alright, alright I'll get up. Just stop yelling okay?"

Emmett stumbled his way into the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door as he peed and washed up. Rose made her way past him and into the shower to make herself presentable.

When she stepped out of the shower she saw Emmett frantically packing which wasn't really necessary since there wasn't much that needed to go into the bag in the first place. Both of them had done a rush job as the left their house. Once in the lobby the room charges were quickly taken care of and the concierge called for the hotel limo to be brought around for the swift trip to the airport.

Luck was with them as they made it to the gate with only 10 minutes to spare.

"So beautiful, ready to go back home with me?" Emmett whispered but loud enough for curious ears to hear.

Rose leaned toward her husband and whispered into his ear before she took a small nibble on his earlobe. Emmett tried but failed to hold back the groan that escaped his lips. He then turned and looked at his wife, more in love with her today then the day they married almost ten years ago.

"Think you can handle me sexy girl?"

They then smiled and kissed each other deeply as the gate agents made the final call for boarding. Emmett took his wife by the hand and led her toward the open door. He had her tucked into her side so that their bodies touched as if they were still intertwined when they fell asleep last night.

"Newly married?"

They turned toward the voice which matched that of an older lady who was behind them. She watched them with a smile on her face, obviously enjoying the displays of love between Emmett and Rose.

Rose smiled at the older lady before looking back at her husband.

"Something like that," she said with a grin and then intertwined her fingers with his and led him down the jet way and headed for home.

**~The End~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed my little one shot and were surprised at the end. You knew there was no way I could make Emmett cheat on his wife. We all think of him as a teddy bear and wish he was our big brother. Also this was my first attempt at writing a lemon and hope it was citrusy enough.

Leave me a review and let me know what you thought it would really make my day.

If you would like to see the polyvore's 84Gemma did you can find them at http : /84gemma . blogspot . com

Also go take a look at the wonderful banner Christag_Banner did for this story and other beautiful ones she has done for authors or has up for adoption. You can find them at http : /christagbanners . blogspot . com/

Thank you again for reading!

~ChiTwiGal


End file.
